(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deflectors, and more particularly to a debris deflector for an underwater vehicle's control surface.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Proper operation of a vehicle's control surface is critical. Underwater vehicles can encounter a large amount of debris that can get tangled in a control surface mechanism and reduce or destroy the vehicle's maneuverability. While one solution is to mount a debris deflector about the control surface, it is important that the debris deflector not impact the operation of the control surface by generating undesirable flow conditions.